


Self-Made P*rno

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Taking It To The Next Level In The Biblical Sense, alcohol mention, and they were ROOMMATES, do not drink until you black out kiddos, inspired by kyluxhardkinks, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo is a disgruntled student. Yes he drinks a lot, especially when he's out with Hux. Which is surely not because he has repressed feelings for his roommate.Well he though so until he came across a certain video he made.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Self-Made P*rno

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> sue me bitch im sexually repressed 
> 
> based on a kyluxhardkinks post

Kylo was so tired of this shit. He really had no patience for his professor and the endless prattle that came out of his mouth. Without really listening to him, he pulled out his phone, connected his small headphones and turned on his music. 

And since he had been talking about clearing out his camera roll since forever, he went to work.

After deleting what felt like thousand pictures of Hux’ cat he made while high a few days ago, he came across what looked like a video of himself. Judging by the shaky camera work he was probably pissed. He watched himself shirtless for a few heartbeats when suddenly the camera switched and he saw a very naked Hux. 

Bolting upright, Kylo banged his knees against the chair in front of him. 

Everyone in his vicinity turned around to to look at him with annoyed expressions and Poe who sat next to him jerked awake. Grumbling Kylo’s best friend went back to sleep and left Kylo alone to deal with whatever was on his phone. 

Swallowing hard Kylo mentally prepared himself for what he was about to watch. Unlocking his phone with shaking, sweaty hands he tried to settle back into his seat. He was thankful that Poe had insisted on the last row, so there were no students looking over his shoulder. 

He wasn’t ready. 

Hux looked angelic on the grainy video and he was moaning like crazy. A shaky camera swoop showed Kylo’s hand working on Hux’ dick. There was a glimpse of a plug Kylo noticed and his heart sped up even further. 

_“Yeah you little slut, don’t you like that?”_ Video-Kylo said and laughed while Video-Hux moaned even louder. 

Kylo in the lecture hall really hoped no one heard the sounds from his headphones, but Poe went back to sleep and the rest were focused on their own conversations. 

_“You want me to fuck you eight ways till Sunday?”_ Video-Kylo flipped the camera again, showing his sweaty face and grinned. _“You want to have my glorious thick dick that you’ve been drooling over ever we moved in together?”_

Instead of replying, Video-Hux groaned and the camera flipped again. Hands, presumably both Kylo’s and Hux’, worked the plug out of Hux’ ass. 

_“There’s lube in the drawer.”_ Video-Hux said and the picture got shaky again. 

  
  
  


Kylo’s phone burned a hole through his jeans on the way home. He had been able to keep it together and not pop a boner during the lecture, but he had only seen the first half of the three minute long video. The real fucking he had avoided, too scared of what was to come. 

To his utter shock, Hux was home. 

For a moment he debated to simply ask Hux whether he remembered anything, but he was too scared to find out… What exactly? 

Shaking his head Kylo focused and walked into the kitchen. Hux sat on the large table, head bent over a bowl of instant ramen and his laptop was playing some anatomy video. These scenes had become normal for Kylo, since Hux studied medicine and never had understood anyone’s queasiness regarding dismantled corpses. 

“Hey Hux,” Kylo said.

“Hi,” Hux replied. 

“I have something to show you… Something I found in my camera roll today.” 

“Is it something funny,” Hux asked and paused his video right when someone explained some muscles. 

“Depends on how you wanna see it,” Kylo shrugged and handed his phone over. “I’ll be back in a second.” 

Fleeing the room, Kylo’s heart pounded. While he washed his hand he listened for any kind of loud or angry shouting and Hux barging into the bathroom. But nothing happened and when Kylo ventured towards the kitchen again, he heard Video-Hux’ and Video-Kylo’s loud moaning. 

Glancing into the kitchen, he spotted Hux, who still clutched Kylo’s phone in his hand. His other was under the table and judging by the way he moved… he was grinding on it. 

“Holy shit,” Kylo whispered and the world began to spin around him. 

“Shit,” Hux dropped the phone and jumped up, the whole chair toppling down behind him. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Kylo said, blushing deep red as he stepped back from the doorway. “I just… I…” 

“How long have you know this?” Hus asked, sounding very angry. “I need to know since when you were aware of this!”

“I found out during my zoology course this morning,” Kylo whispered. “I’m sorry. I’ll pack my shit.” 

“What?” Hus stomped towards him. “You dare to show me a video where you fuck my brains out and then just leave. We were both so drunk we forgot about it and I want to know how it feels to get railed by you at least once in my miserable little life. I want to see your _glorious thick dick_ up close and personal. Not just in a grainy self-made porno.” 

“What?” Kylo was pressed against the corridor wall.

“I will buy a nice camera and some cool lights and a microphone and then we’ll make a better video than that. A lot of videos,” Hux whispered and placed one hand on Kylo’s crotch. “After all I’m the biggest cock slut on campus and you have to honour to live with me.” 

Kylo moaned while Hux rubbed him through his pants. 

“I wanted to fuck your twinky ass ever since we moved in.” 

“And apparently the only time you were brave enough to offer was when we were pissed,” Hux leaned closer and kissed Kylo slowly. “We’re completely sober now. Ready to pound my twinky ass through the fucking wall?” 

[The prompt](https://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/183729932357/college-au-where-kylux-are-roommates-and-kind-of)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment below, it motivated writers!!
> 
> (please tell me to write more, this was already so self-indulgent)


End file.
